Every Time We Touch
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: Kagome and Deidara are engaged and are in the Akatsuki... What will happen during their engagement? The song is Every Time We Touch By Cascada. There will be some spoilers. There will also be some lemons.
1. Chapter 1: I still hear your voice

Every Time We Touch

Summary: Kagome and Deidara are engaged and are in the Akatsuki.

Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha or Naruto. Don't own song either.

Warning: This story will have sexual references as well as sexual content. Do not read if you do not want to. You have been warned.

Chapter 1: I still hear your voice

Deidara was off hunting the bijuu with Sasori. He was wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He was missing his fiance' just as he was sure she was missing him. They were nearly inseparable. If it weren't for the missions he would be with her. Possibly doing some intense _training_ would prove good.

He now wanted to hurry. He wanted to get back to his Kagome. Maybe if he would pick up Sasori with his bird and fly to the bijuu. Then again he would probably kill him for trying to do such a thing.

"Hey Sasori, my man, why don't we hurry up and get to the bijuu, yeah? I want to get back to the base, yeah." Deidara said trying to persuade the puppet master.

"If you want to hurry, you can go and get the bijuu and I'll wait for you here."

Deidara grunted and sighed. He'd have to go at Sasori's pace or he'll have to take on the bijuu on his own. Which he wouldn't mind but he would hear about it later on.

"_I can't believe you went out there by yourself without Sasori! Why did you do that? Are you some sort of idiot?"_

Yep he didn't want to hear Kagome scold him. It is down right scary when she's mad. He shivers just thinking about it. He would be in the dog house then. And he wouldn't be able to ravage that beautiful body of hers. That would be sad.


	2. Chapter 2: When you sleep next to me!

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 2: When you sleep next to me!

Kagome was missing her fiancé very much right now. She was very worried about him even if he could take care of himself by making things go boom. She just wanted to be there with him and have him hold her.

She looked down at her picture of him and smiles. This was taken right after the engagement and before they entered the Akatsuki. She absolutely adored this picture because it had Deidara's hair down for once as well as hers. They were in very flattering traditional clothing. It looked really cute.

She kissed his photo before placing it on the pillow beside her. She always did this when he was away from her side. I made her think that he was actually there and that he would come back safe.

She pulled the covers up and smiled. She just couldn't wait for him to be back so she can just kiss his face all over. She was going to give him a special welcome when get got back.

"Goodnight Dei Dei. Be careful and come back to me alive." She whispered before she fell asleep with his picture next to her.

~^_^~ Nyahh

Another chappie finished… I forgot to mention this in the last chappy but thanks to vampiric instincts for helping me with the last chapter. I would have been stuck on it.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: I still feel your touch

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 3: I still feel your touch

The two Akatsuki members were resting for the night. As Sasori went to refill their canteens Deidara was thinking about his little miko nin. He was wishing he was in their bed right now hugging his like minx. As he was thinking this his mind drifted off to the first time he met her.

_He had just finished training with his clay in an open meadow when he heard a twig snap behind him. He looked around and spotted a very tired young woman. She looked like she was to the point of collapsing with exhaustion. He watched her as she came into the clearing. It was right then he noticed several kunai littering her body. _

_He knew that he didn't know her but he felt something tug at him to go over there and help her out. He ran over towards her just as she collapsed. She didn't have a headband on. As he was getting the kunai out he noticed her watching him. Her bright ocean blue eyes watched his every movement carefully trying to figure out if he was going to hurt her more. _

_Deidara helped her up as soon as she felt better. He couldn't believe such a beautiful and innocent looking girl was a ninja. Well he didn't know she was a ninja, but he assumed she was. As he was looking her over he noticed a senbon needle stuck in her thigh. He reached to get it out but as soon as his hand came close he felt his face fly to the left. After that he felt himself collapse in pain as his family jewels were kicked by the beauty. _

_She was fuming he could tell so he tried to tell her what he was doing but he couldn't seem to find the oxygen to speak. As soon as he found his breath he told her._

"_You...have a… senbon… in your…. thigh…" He gasped out. _

_The girl blushed and looked down to see the senbon was really there. So she pulled it out and apologized for her actions as well as telling her name._

"_I'm Kagome from the Land of Mist. I was chased here by some of my fellow clansmen." Kagome explained her condition for being here._

"_I'm Deidara… welcome to… Iwagakure…" He said calming his breathing. Man that girl could kick hard because he was still feeling the effects of that kick on him._

Deidara cringed at that thought. He was lucky he didn't get kicked again, though he did get smacked on a semi regular basis.


	4. Chapter 4: In my dreams

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 4: In my dreams

As Kagome was sleeping next to her picture of Deidara she was dreaming of their first date. She didn't think she would want to remember this date at all.

_Deidara and her were walking around the village for their first date. It was the summer solstice festival. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining bringing out the beautiful blue highlights in Kagome's raven locks. _

_This was the most amazing day for the two. They ate at a local restaurant with delicious cuisine. They enjoyed the game stalls as well. It all seemed so perfect until this young lady came walking down the street pushing a baby carriage. She also looked very pregnant. _

_Kagome looked over at Deidara only to find him staring at her chest. He was so enthralled he didn't notice Kagome fuming beside him. _

"_Kagome pregnant women have huge tits!" he said still staring at the passing woman's chest. Kagome did the only thing she could think of and it was smacking him on the back of the head. _

"_If you ever wanted to sex this body up, well you just lost your chances unless you pay proper respects to that which are owed!" She said walking away from him to another stall. If she had looked back she would have noticed a sexy smirk placed on his face as he stalked after his date._

Kagome woke from the dream and started laughing. She couldn't believe how far they have come from that date.

~^_^~ Nyah

Another chappie and special mentions to vampiric instincts, as well as 10 bagillion bags of your favorite cookies as well as a big hug!

Thankies for your help and thankies for all of the reviews so far!

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive me my weakness

Every Time We Touch

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT!

P.S. I'm terrible at writing fighting scenes but if you wish to see it please feel free to watch it! XD

Chapter 5: Forgive me my weakness

It was a grueling time trying to fight off that bijuu. Gaara of the sand was a bit of a hassle but nothing he couldn't handle. Sasori and Deidara had just arrived in the hideout and contacted Pein. Each person fazed in and appeared as a hazy shadow. As soon as Kagome's hazy shadow appeared she squealed and blew kisses at Deidara.

When Kagome and Deidara had joined Akatsuki Kagome wasn't allowed at first to join in the capture of the bijuu. After a surprise attack on one of the members, she proved herself worthy of going out and being able to handle herself.

She was very thankful that he was okay until she noticed his arm. She started freaking out, but before she could pose the question to Deidara, Pein interrupted and said they had to get the bijuu out before anyone could interrupt the ceremony.

The ceremony took three days. They were about to head out when they sensed chakra from ninjas in the area. And that was when the fighting broke loose.

~FLASH FORWARD AFTER FIGHTING~

Deidara had successfully hidden himself from his opponents and made it out alive. Since he saw the Chiyo woman and that pinky haired girl he knew that Sasori was dead. He decided that once he found his arm he was going to make a visit to Sasori before heading back to base, since he already had gotten his bijuu. That was when he heard the most annoying voice ever.

"Eh? Looks like Deidara was taken out too." That voice just grated his ears. He walked to the voice and saw the most irritating man he's ever seen.

"The cause of death was definitely from a bomb explosion… Zetsu-San. I wonder if bits of him fell down around here…"

Deidara had enough of that fool touching his arm. He was already irritated that Sasori was dead he didn't need the nuisance to make everything else worse.

"Get your hands off that, Idiot." Deidara said as he came out from around the tree.

Tobi looked at Deidara and expressed his excitement in his voice because no one could see his face because of the dreadful orange looking mask.

"AH! You're alive!" His cheery voice was all that set his nerves on fire. As the saying goes three strikes and you're out.

Strike one, touching his hand.

Zetsu looked at Deidara trying to figure something out. "What happened with the Jinchuuriki?"

Deidara grunted looking at the plant man. He honestly thought he was a humanoid venus fly trap. He was just well all venus fly trappy to him. He wasn't much for plants.

"Hey, my part in this is over… yeah."

Strike two- talking about things that makes him mad.

"Haha… you just barely made it, eh, Deidara-san. You're ok… aren't you?" Tobi said mostly to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Tobi… I only let things go three times… next time you say something I'll set you a cause of death…yeah." Deidara said while stepping closer to Tobi warningly.

Strike Three: Saying something again after specifically told not to.

Tobi looked at Deidara contemplatively and responded, "Hm… most likely death by explosion."

Zetsu looked at Tobi and replied, "That's… three times."

Deidara tackled Tobi and wrapped his legs around his neck and proceded to choke him.

"Death by Asphyxiation… yeah."

~FLASH FORWARD~

As soon as Tobi was dealt with he headed back to where Sasori fought. He just couldn't believe he was gone. He was a friend of art though a different style of it but still art no less. It was something he felt like he could talk to him about.

His walk was a long one but he made it back roughly an hour later back to the spot. As soon as he got there he noticed the rocks and the puppets. As he got closer he noticed the extent of the battle that had been waged here. It looked like everything was demolished in some way or another. When he found Sasori's body he noticed his own made poison was in his heart. He knelt down and lowered his head and apologized that he couldn't get the other bijuu.

"Forgive me for not doing what I said I would do as well as forgive me for my weakness." Right then and there he cried silently. After he was finished he headed back to the base where his beloved was. She would want to know the outcome of her second favorite person.

~NYAH~

Another chappie.. wow this one was longer… ^_^ I just couldn't forget the most important dialogue! Tobi had to make his appearance some time, why not now.

Thank you for my reviews so far.

Special mentions time!

Reviewers:

Vampiric instincts, SuicidalxDolly, and Guardian Sakura. I absolutely love your reviews. Please continue being awesome people!


	6. Chapter 6: But I don't know why

Every Time We Touch

Chapter 6: But I don't know why

Kagome was sitting in her room cleaning a bit. It had been a couple of weeks since Sasori died. It had been a week since Deidara left on another mission. It hurt her that she couldn't be with him but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. So she just did what she could to make sure everything is where he remembers it.

It was while she was cleaning that she didn't notice the door opening and a figure come in. She nether noticed his lustrous gaze on her body as she bent over to pick something up off the floor. She only noticed when she felt his aroused aura. She turned around only to find her back against the wall that was on the opposite side of the room.

"You look so delicious right now, Ka-go-me." The man said lustfully while looking up and down her body. He leaned in to kiss her only to have her turn her head.

"Itachi, leave me alone!" Kagome said while trying to get out of his grip. His grip steeled around her shoulders.

"You know very well that you have caught my attention." He looked into her eyes and was watching disgust fill her eyes as she was gathering her chakra in her hands hoping to hit him.

Itachi smirked at Kagome and moved in with lightning speed and kissed her lips. As soon as his lips locked with hers she blasted him three rooms away from her. She wiped her lips and scowled at him. If only she was allowed to kill the Uchiha bastard but Pein had said not too because he still had a need for him.

He didn't say anything about torturing him. She smirked at that thought and stalked to the fucking bastard that dared to kiss her. Oh she would definitely enjoy this. She swayed her hips as she walked making it look extremely sexy.

She remembered her days as her clan's interrogator. All the men immediately started talking in hopes of getting a piece of her ass. When she got to torture happy she was driven from her clan. Oh was she now glad she knew jutsu's that would torture any living being to death.

As she finished walking to her prey she looked at Itachi as he was standing up to get ready to defend himself against whatever this female had in store for him. He knew of her past but he didn't know the specifics only because she wouldn't talk to it to anyone unless she was in Pein's presence or Deidara's. Those were the only ones he knew of that knew about what she could do.

Itachi prepared himself for self defense when all of the sudden his eyes started to burn and he went completely blind for a few seconds. He didn't even notice that Kagome had done signs with her left hand as she walked toward him, because he was too distracted by her approach and her hips that swayed oh so devilish.

Kagome looked at Itachi and smirked as he covered his eyes with his hands. He was thoroughly going to pay for that kiss. If she was any other girl she would have let it go but she was Kagome Higurashi, Interrogator and deadly assassin to boot. She would not let this go by without punishment.

"I don't know what I did to gain your attention, but I know why you won't be looking at me like that or touching me like that ever again." Kagome smirked as she started to torture the Uchiha.

~^_^~ Nyah

Another Chappy finished! Yay

Special mentions to all my reviews and to Vampiric instincts for helping me on my last chapter and yet again I forgot to mention her for it… _ I'm sorry gal.

*passes Deidara shaped cookies* I also have


	7. Chapter 7: Without You

Every Time We Touch

Thank you reviewers!

Guardian Sakura: I felt I had to because I haven't talked about her past much before the Akatsuki . Readers such as yourself should know how she came to be in the Akatsuki and why she is so helpful to the organization. I for one am a Itachi lover and I felt sad seeing him hurt. but he'll be okay, you'll see! =D

Chapter 7: Without You!

Deidara was with his new partner Tobi. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He couldn't stand the annoying oranged masked man. Right now he was excited about some dango. DANGO! What's the big deal about dango? It's just food!

Deidara blames Pein-sama for pairing the dope with him. He didn't understand why Pein didn't just pair him up with his fiancé. I mean they were perfectly suited and compliment each other's attacks. Where Kagome's was short to mid range distance, his was long range. It made the most sense to pair them up, but no…. Pein-sama had to pair him up with the psycho, oranged masked freak.

While he was blaming the leader of the Akatsuki for his misfortunes he realized how much he missed his little vixen. She was so care-free and fun. She loved nature and loved the world around her minus her clan. She was a free spirit as well as an old soul. She had dreams some nights reminding her about her past lives and how she was facing against this huge evil named Naraku. It was the only thing that scared her up to date.

His thoughts traveled south to a time where he could remember a life without Kagome but, he realized it wasn't the happiest life. No it was quite the opposite. It was bland. He did things to survive. He didn't have any friends; he was the loner of the village. Yeah he had a cool jutsu but it wasn't anything compared to what he stole before leaving the village with Kagome in tow.

He wouldn't give up Kagome for anything in the world, whether it be money or eternal happiness, he would never do it. He loved her with his whole being. He would rather die than live a life without her.

As soon as he finished that thought he knocked on the back of the head by a black gloved hand, causing him to fall over on the ground.

Tobi had be extremely excited that he got the Dango he wanted. When he noticed that Deidara was in his own world he thought he would get his attention after calling his name for so long. He thought the best action would be to hit him since Deidara hits him all the time when he's not paying attention.

What he didn't expect was Deidara to fall over and hit the ground so hard. He thought it was just a little pat.

"Ne, Deidara-sempai, Tobi didn't know he had so much strength! Do you think Tobi is strong, Deidara-sempai?"

"No Tobi, I don't think your strong, I think you're a pest!"

With that Deidara chased him a few miles down the road near their destination.

~^_^~ Nyahh another chapter!

^_^; sorry for the late chapter… I was dreading writing this chapter because I had different plans for it… but I changed them so here ya go…

Thankies to all of my reviewers! I LUFF YOU ALL!


End file.
